


Revenge

by paku_no_da



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Revenge, Self-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paku_no_da/pseuds/paku_no_da
Summary: An infiltrator comes from Marley with the intention of capturing one of Paradis’s most valuable assets as a personal vendetta. Once she’s captured by their Survey Corps, she’s held against her will and forced to accompany their new Commanding Officer - Jean Kirstein. This story is completely fictional and I hold no rights to it nor do I hold any rights to the characters. All original credit goes to Hajime Isayama, the creator of AOT/SNK.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this story is loosely based on a dream I had (some of it at least). Since it’s fiction, some of it doesn’t completely go with what has happened in the anime/manga so far so don’t look too far into it. Some canon events happened (they will be stated if they did) and some did not. This story will be 3-5 parts, 3 if I feel like making part two much longer, 4 or 5 if I’d like to break that up. We’ll see with time. Thank you!

You were raging. Out of control. Where is he? You tear everything in your path apart searching for the target you’ve been set on for years. You pay no mind to the destruction around you. Buildings crumbled to the ground, lifeless bodies buried under the debris. Your rage blinded you and now you’d never wipe the blood that was now on your hands. You continue to rampage through the city. This was it. The moment you’ve been counting down to. What you strive for. What has kept you up every night. It was all here, if only you could find him.

You’re alone but don’t need reinforcement. This is a personal mission, something for the greater good but also to bring honor to your comrades, closure to yourself. You smash passed the barriers keeping you from your target. You focus your eyes on a green cloak. He turns around.

There he is.

This is it. Finish this and return home. They’re waiting for you. You lunge forward, what you’ve been dreaming of is finally within arms reach. You’re almost there.

Then everything goes dark.

•••••

You wake up in a holding cell, snapping back to the bitter reality of what your mission really was. Reckless. You’re alone, but there’s no way out. You have no idea where exactly you are but you could take a guess. Either you’ve been taken down and imprisoned by the government or-

The door creaks open. A small man, maybe about 5’2, with hellish cold eyes glares at you as he walks in. His stare is earth-shattering.

This is worse. You’d rather have been taken into custody by the government than this. The man who walked in was well known. Levi Ackerman. You’ve been taken into custody by the Survey Corps. This is what you were worried about. Why you had put this plan aside for so long. Why you had almost given up on it. You should have.

Ackerman doesn’t break his stare. “What’s your name?” he asks, still holding his piercing glare.

You don’t answer. Rule #1: No information is given to the enemy. You had sworn to yourself that you’d never reveal anything against the best interest of yourself or your comrades. You’d rather go down than to betray.

“Tch, so you’re a quiet one,” he says. Even his voice is cold. “I’d suggest speaking up so we can get this over with. I’m not particularly a fan of wasting my time with filth. Who are you and why are you here?”

You remain silent. You break his gaze and look out the door he had left slightly open. You could try to make a break for it. If you’d just shift in this cell you could get passed the bars and bolt out the door. It was risky though. The ceilings were low, too low to avoid serious injury while shifting. Considering these are the Survey Corps you’re dealing with, you’re not surprised at the detail in the architecture.

As you stand in silence with Ackerman while trying to form something more than a half-assed escape plan, a soldier comes to the door.

“Captain, you’re needed,” he motions Ackerman to the other side of the door. I examine the man. Long brown hair, amber eyes, a sharp jawline with stubble growing along it.

“We’ll come back to this later. Think wisely of what you’ll say,” he says as he exits the room. The soldier stays at the door for a moment longer. Your eyes lock with his as he gives you a menacing glare. You take note of his features, the face of one of the devils you’ve been warned about your whole life. And here you are with them, being held captive by them.

•••••

You wake up on the cold, concrete ground. Back aching, muscles tense. You overdid yourself but there was nothing to do about that and you’d most likely be getting the rest your body needed as long as you remain in this cell. Who knows what time it is. There are no windows in this room to try and estimate by the amount of daylight peeking in from the outside. The room is lonely, no one is in any other of the three cells in this place. You sit and wait. 

Wait for what though? There’s no realistic way of getting out of here and they’re not going to let you go. The Survey Corps have never operated that way and they wouldn’t start now. Coming on this mission was incredibly selfish. Unlike you. Is it unlike you though? Yeah, it is. Maybe it isn’t.

You try to hush your thoughts, however it’s difficult when you’re the only one to keep yourself company while you’re likely in your last days. You think of everyone you left behind, those you never said goodbye to. What an irrational decision you’ve made, and you’re hating yourself for it at the moment. Not necessarily because you did it, but because it didn’t work. You went through all of this trouble just to fail and wait for your fate to be decided for you.

You hear footsteps approach the door. They were firm against the hard floors, but different from the night before. A tall man, standing over 6 feet swings the door open and closes it behind him. It’s the same man you made eye contact with from last night.

“So are you going to talk?” He wastes no time getting to the point.

You examine him closely as he glares at you. His eyes are not has hardened and cold as Ackerman’s. They have warmth to them, they suggest that he hasn’t been completely defeated by this nightmarish world and the people in it. Knowing his line of work, you know it’s ignorant to believe that’s true though.

“So are you?” He asks once again, bluntly, but not as dreadfully as Ackerman came off.

Perhaps if you speak up, you can manipulate your way out of this mess. At the same time, what point was there in putting in the effort for a long shot. “I have nothing to say to you devils. Do what you wish.”

“Ah, devils,” he scoffs softly. “So you’re Marleyan. Well, not really considering we got a good glimpse of your disgusting titan form out there. You’re just part of their pathetic, brainwashing, warrior unit. Let me take a guess, you’re their new little jaw titan.”

Your eyes widen and you feel your pulse increase. Are you that predicable? That easy to figure out? Within the span of minutes.

“And by the look on your face, I assume I’m correct.” His face hasn’t lost the expression he’s had this whole time. You still can’t shake the face that he figured you out so quickly. Does that mean your plan was foiled? Not that it would matter anymore since you’re essentially done for but staying quiet may buy you some time. Time for what though? An escape plan? As reckless as the plan that sent you here in the first place? At this point you don’t know what to do, what to think, whether you should say anything at all. It feels like you know nothing.

“You’re probably wondering how I know all of this,” he breaks his stare and slowly scales his hand up and down the steel bars of the cell. “Or maybe you’re not. I don’t really care.”

His hand comes to a stop and he locks eyes with you once more. “Whether you decide to talk or not, it doesn’t really matter. Your titan form gave you away. Next time maybe your shitty warriors shouldn’t send the successor of one of our previous comrades.”

Ymir was his... comrade. The girl you consumed to inherit the power of the jaw titan fought side by side with the man right in front of you. Meaning the people in this place most likely belonged to her old squad, or at least worked closely with her. If that information alone isn’t enough for you to be slaughtered where you stand, who knows what is.

“They didn’t send me,” you finally say, standing straight and maintaining a glare with the man in front of you.

“So she speaks,” he says. “I’m sure the queen will be thrilled to hear we’ve captured the filth who brought her beloved to her demise.”

You’ve already spoken, so you may as well continue without giving out any vital information. They know too much already. “Again, do as you please. My comrades will not be following.”

He scoffs at you. “As deserved. In my eyes, being alone, maybe even going as far as dying alone is appropriate for all of you.” He turns around and makes his way towards the door. He stops briefly. The silence is heavy, but he breaks it. “Your comrades murdered someone dear to me.”

He continues out the door. “Likewise,” he says as he shuts it.

•••••

A couple of weeks have gone by and it feels like the time passing isn’t real anymore. You’ve encountered a few people every day trying to get information out of you but you persist with your silence. The only person who has gotten you to say really anything is the tall brunette man. You haven’t seen him in a while, not that you wanted to.

You sit and ponder your thoughts like you have been for the weeks you’ve been locked in here. You’ve come to the conclusion that this self motivated mission was nothing less than imbecilic and you’ve dug yourself a hole you cannot get yourself out of. You’ve considered every possible way of getting out of this place but no scenario is realistic. If only you had obtained the Colossal Titan as planned. Yes, if only Arlert was in reach. Even if you were captured you could activate the power of the colossal and break out with no one in here standing in your way.

Then reality slips back. No. Here you are again, going on in your head about what could have been if you had obtained the colossal yourself. Realistically you would’ve been eaten by the other titan shifter these devils have under their sleeves. Where he was, you have no idea but considering the commotion you caused in your recklessness he had to have been lurking the shadows planning the perfect time to take defense. You had no idea how to control the immense power of the Colossal, a major flaw of your plan that you had completely overlooked.

Even if everything had gone as planned, getting back home would be a gamble. No one knows you’re here as you didn’t tell anyone. Never said goodbye, never did anything as slight as even mentioning the idea. Everything was premeditated in your own head and nothing more. No tangible plans you had written down, nothing. Your living quarters were left untouched since you didn’t bring anything. You wonder what your comrades, what your friends, are thinking of. Are they wondering what happened? Are they missing you at all? Have they noticed something is unusual about your absence? Or do they just think you’ve left on another brief mission like you frequently do. Maybe they think you’ll be back shortly, within the next few weeks or so. Perhaps they think you’re out wandering another territory, which isn’t entirely mistaken, but as per commanding orders. Maybe they think Marley got rid of you.

As you sit and think, the door opens for the first time today. The tall, brunette soldier whom you haven’t seen in a couple of weeks walks in.

“Let’s go,” he says, no context at all.

You look at him with cynicism protruding your expression. “For?”

“Your sentence!” He exclaims. “You finally get to meet our queen, isn’t that exciting?”

One more thing that’s been noted about this soldier in particular, other than his appearance that you had taken in before. His sarcasm. He’s impressionable. Must make a fun comrade to those close to him, or on the flip side an annoying one. Not that it really matters since your time is limited, but when you’re spending all of your time alone waiting for the end, analyzing the people you come in contact with is nothing short of entertainment.

“Well come on,” he motions you to join him as he opens your cell.

You approach him and just as you get near he grabs your arm in one swift move and holds them behind your back, slightly shoving the front of your body against the bars of the cell you had made your home for the past weeks.

“All of this and we’re not even on a first name basis yet. Moving kind of fast,” you chuckle through the discomfort of being restrained. This is the first time you’ve found humor in anything while being here.

He scoffs. “Can’t risk you trying anything funny while we’re out there.” He finishes restraining you in cuffs and whatever other protective gear was given to him, invisible to your eyes since everything is against your back. “But since this is the last time we’ll see each other before the queen decides your fate, the name’s Jean.”

“A pleasure, Jean. Y/n,” you reply as you follow him out of the cell you hope to never see again.

•••••

You’re brought to a room full of people scattered through the military ranks. You’re sat down alongside Ackerman, the soldier who had attempted interrogation the first day under detention of the Survey Corps. In the focal point of the room sits a petite blonde girl, looking around your age, with military men surrounding her.

The room is called to order as the girl you had just analyzed stands. She introduces herself as Queen Historia Reiss and previous memories momentarily flood your eyes. This is the girl from Ymir’s memories. You didn’t get much of them, nor did you really understand how to access them, but from all that you had she was the most prevalent.

“As I have been made aware, we have custody of the Jaw Titan, as in previous possession of Marley. How we obtained it, we are not entirely sure other than it was ravaging around in search for something,” the queen speaks powerfully. People must underestimate her all the time by the looks of her but the way he speaks is nothing less than eloquent and professional.

“As Queen I cannot make up my mind before hearing from the perpetrator. I will give her the floor to speak what she will then come to a decision,” she gives you room to speak.

Next to you, Ackerman grabs your restrained arms as you both come up and stand. This is it. The moment that will decide your fate, but what do you say? Does it really matter what you say, will the decision stay the same? You just want to be back home but they won’t send you back, not while you’re in their possession. You use the brief moment to decide, but the truth comes out eventually.

“My name is y/n l/n. I am a member of the warrior unit from Marley and I hold the Jaw Titan within me. I inherited this power from Ymir, a previous member of the Survey Corps, who surrendered herself to Marley,” you look up at the queen as you state your last sentence. Her expression lightens slightly, a softer look radiating off her serious face.

“My mission was to obtain the Colossal Titan, however it was not backed by my unit. My comrades have no idea where I’m at nor did they have any idea I left,” you look back down and shift your weight to one side. Rule #1, broken.

Whispers echo the room but no eyes dart in any specific direction making it safe to assume Arlert, the holder of the colossal was not present at the moment.

The queen silences the room as she stands. This is her final judgment, or so you think.

“You hold Ymir’s memories,” is all she says.

You look back at her, rather astonished by her words since you were preparing for a death sentence. “Some,” you respond. “Most of which you are in.”

The queen’s face reveals a small smile as she looks at her hands folded on top of one another on her desk. “I miss Ymir terribly, every single day. I always ask myself what I could’ve done differently. Maybe she could still be here.”

A young soldier next to Ackerman leans closer to him and whispers, “Sir, um, why are we discussing the queen’s personal feelings?” Ackerman kicks him under the table, prompting the soldier to stop talking and redirect his attention back to Queen Reiss.

A soldier stands up and prepares himself to speak in front of the queen. “Queen Histor- I’m sorry, Reiss, if I may. Don’t you think a quick solution to this would be simply eating her? It’s gruesome, yes but we have the serum to transform you and a shifter from the enemy is in our possession now. This could be a monumental turn for our army, for our people. A titan with royal blood at our hands AND you are finally reconnected with Ymir. Your highness I ask that you deeply consider the advantage we could have with this.”

Another soldier sitting close to Ackerman shoots out of his seat and slams his hands onto the table in front of him. “NO!” he bellows, a voice that could be heard throughout the building. “We can’t do that to her. Historia please!” he exclaims before Ackerman attempts to stop him.

“Eren! It’s not the time!” he says but is ignored as Eren proceeds.

“We had already decided that we weren’t going to sacrifice you to this curse!” he pleads.

So that’s Eren Jaeger, their soldier who holds the Founding and Attack Titans. The most powerful piece in their army. Interesting.

Queen Reiss silenced the room once more and Eren sank back into his seat. “Do you have the memories of any previous holders?” she asks. “Perhaps those of Ymir’s predecessor, Marcel Galliard?”

“Not that I’ve been able to access. I’ve only seen Ymir’s, and even those are scattered.” You and Ackerman slowly return back to your cold seats.

The queen looks to speak to the whole courtroom instead of just you now. “Now, looking as I wouldn’t obtain any of Ymir’s memories, inheriting the Jaw Titan wouldn’t really be in my personal interest. I would do it if it were best for my people, however Eren Jaeger is right when he says we agreed not to send me down the path of the Curse of Ymir. I’ve made my decision.”

The room falls into quiet whispers, eyes wandering to me, to the queen, then back to me. This is it, time to die. They have no use for me here and returning home was never an option after capture.

“I am ruling that y/n l/n becomes an asset to our army,” the queen announces as the crowd lets out a collective gasp. Ackerman is sitting next to you, unshaken by decision.

“I will not be compromising the interior by sticking her with the Military Police and the lack of stability she can bring the Garrison Regiment is not a risk I am willing to take, therefore I will be placing her with the Survey Corps. I will leave any further decisions up to Commander Hange Zoe,” she looks back at you with a soft smile on her face. “Welcome.”

You sit in your seat in disbelief. Why would she make that kind of decision. As queen isn’t that a bit reckless? Maybe you two could relate on that part but letting a member of your enemy’s army join your own? It was completely out of your hands but still. How could she be so sure that this wouldn’t backfire and destroy the Survey Corps from the inside? Why would she place someone like you, a good Eldian trying to atone for her sins at the hands of people who would further tarnish her?

“Uh-hum,” a new voice fills the room as they clears their throat. “I, Hange Zoe, commander of the Survey Corps should probably address the concerns filling the room at the moment. Y/n l/n will be a valuable asset to our military as we now have another titan in our possession. Marley is completely unaware of her whereabouts and concealing her is the easiest within our sector. L/n is not allowed to shift unless given direct orders to do so and will be supervised at all times. Since we just promoted someone in our ranks, his first task will be to supervise our new recruit. Commanding Officer Jean Kirstein, you can take it from here,” they announce. They have an odd tone to how they speak, and an odd nature to them in general. From an outside perspective, it’s almost not serious, but since they were a commander they had to be brilliant.

A tall soldier walks up to Hange and stands next to them, towering over them, looking towards you.

Jean.. from earlier?

The courtroom is dismissed and he walks over towards you. He grabs your restrained arms at your back and nods at Ackerman, still sitting next to you. His eyes meet yours again. “Welcome to the Scouts.”

•••••

Jean brings you to a new living quarters. He opens the doors and your eyes scan the room. It just look like a normal living space, much better than the cell you were being held in. There are two doors which you were not going to explore just yet, or not at all.

“Like the look of it?” he asks you. He begins to remove the restraints from your arms prompting you to sigh in relief. The tight shackles had been tearing at your skin for hours.

“If I wanted to I could make a break for it right now,” you tell him as your shake out your tense hands.

He reaches at this waistband and gives you a cocky smirk. “My gun is faster you know.” 

He pulls out his gun and grazes his fingers over it, seemingly admiring the weapon. You take a step back and maintain your stare with him.

“Relax, I’m not going to shoot you,” he places his gun back in the holster. “Well at least don’t make me have to. Too much bloodshed for my taste.”

He locks the door and sits on the small couch in the main area. He sinks in, puts his head back and sighs. “Happy promotion Jean. For your first task, you get to supervise an infiltrator! Congratulations! What the hell were Historia and Hange thinking?”

You continue to stand there listening to the man quietly rant to himself since he hadn’t given you any direction. Why are you being obedient though? Waiting for an order? It’s not like you have any regard for what these devils have to say anyway. They’re keeping you here against your will and that’s nothing to be forgiven. So why are you being this way? You stand and question for a bit while he mumbles to himself. Survival.

“You know all she wants is to have a piece of Ymir close, and yeah I guess I understand that but really? You’re the queen come on-“ he rambles before you shut the one sided conversation down.

“As much as I would love to listen to you rambling, I’d actually like to get to bed,” you scowl at him.

Jean looks up in his place and tucks a piece of his light brown hair behind his ear, revealing a slight undercut but not all the way around. A mullet, one might say.

“Yeah yeah, your room is the door to the left. There’s a bathroom in there as well. Don’t know why we were assigned something so nice compared to typical barracks. These are usually only given to people of higher ranks but whatever,” he directs. “Yeah, let’s just give Jean a better room to make up for completely screwing him,” he continues in a mocking manner. “Should’ve just had Eren eat this one and call it a day.”

You walk to the room he motioned you to and close the door. You look around, typical room. Typical bed, a dresser, a door that leads to the bathroom. That’s it. The ceilings are low just as they were in the cell you were being held in. Their architecture is consistent at least, perhaps they’ve had an issue with shifting indoors before? Who knows. There’s one window in the room and it has iron bars on it. Again, damage control. So many wonderful things to be done in this room, but all you could think about was indulging in a hot shower. You make your way towards the bathroom as you listen to Jean continue to rant.

“Wow thanks guys! Left me a bottle of booze as a thank you for picking up your shit!” he says in an artificial, cheery tone.

And as for the drink, he needs one.


End file.
